A large amount of content is available on the Internet. For example, users can access audio, still images, videos, software, data sets and other content on the Internet. As more users access larger content, such as movies and music, the demand for faster delivery has increased.
One solution that has been implemented to meet this demand is the use of Content Deliver Networks (“CDNs”). In general, a CDN is a web service for content delivery that maintains a geographically dispersed network of edge locations that can each store copies of content. Each edge location, also referred to as a Point of Presence (“POP”), can include one or multiple servers. Clients requesting the content are routed to the nearest edge location so the content is delivered with the best possible performance. To achieve the best possible performance, the edge locations are typically high performance data centers that are able to respond to requested loads during peak times.
However, providing the high performance data transmission can be expensive to the provider of the CDN.